Le langage des fleurs
by CelesteMacMillan
Summary: Enoch demande de l'aide à Fiona pour apprendre le langage des fleurs...mais que veut-il faire en apprenant ça?


Bonjours, bonsoir, je suis la première française à publier sur ce ship c'est très étrange et j'èspère surtout ne pas être la seule voilàà, bonne lecture et surtout désolé pour les fautes mais l'ortographe et moi c'est pas une très grande histoire d'amour!

Tout est Ramson Riggs & Tim burton.

C'est tiré du film et non des livres ( que je n'ai pas encore lue.)

* * *

Enoch regardait Fiona « S'il te plait Fio' j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ! Et tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi !» la petite fille regarda son aîné en haussant les épaules « je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux apprendre le langage des fleurs Enoch.» Enoch soupira et baissa la tête « je suis amoureux...j'aimerais lui faire comprendre avec des fleurs..

_ C'est pour Olive? Demande la petite fille en sautillant

_ Non..

_ Emma?

_ Non.

_ Alors qui, miss Peregrine?» Enoch ne pu retenir un petit rire « ça reste entre nous si je te le dis.» Fiona hocha la tête, Enoch sourit « C'est Jacob.

_ Ohhh! Je vais t'apprendre alors.»

Enoch rentra discrètement dans la chambre de Jacob, celui ci dormait à point fermé serrant une peluche, Enoch le trouva absolument adorable, il déposa la branche de verveine sur la table de nuit, et sortit rapidement, il retourna dans sa chambre, il s'installa dans son lit en espérant que la nuit passerait rapidement.

Jacob arrive en courant dans le salon, ou tout les enfants particuliers étaient, il avait une branche de verveine dans les mains, Emma le regarde « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça?

_ Il veut peut-être une tisane.» dit Horace en se trouvant drôle, Jacob sourit un peu puis dit « Non, on me l'a déposé sur ma table de chevet..avec un papier marqué '' Langage des fleurs: Verveine – Je veux te dire un secret.''» il rougit un peu et poursuivit « qui veux me dire un secret.» tout le monde se regarda en haussant les épaules, Fiona dit « si c'est aucun de nous, je ne sais pas.. mais tu devrais aller demander à Enoch, il est dans sa chambre.» Jacob hocha la tête « Oui c'est probablement Enoch qui me fait une mauvaise blague ahah !

_ J'ai jamais dit ça ! Dit la petite fille.» Jacob était déjà partit, Emma sourit « Ah Enoch va enfin lui dire !

_ Vous savez? Demande Fiona

_ ça se voit sur son visage, il sourit tout le temps quand Jacob est près de lui! Dit Milard.

Jacob frappa à la porte de Enoch, aucune réponse, il rentra donc « Enoch, tu es la?» personne n'était la, Jacob fut assez deçu mais il remarqua la renoncule de Jardin sur le lit et un bout de papier accroché « L.D.F- Vous brillez de milles attraits.» Jacob ne put retenir un hoquet de surprises, il prit la fleur et sourit en rougissant, il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte, il se pencha et vue une spiree sur un banc, il sauta par la fenêtre, et atterrit dans le jardin, il courra vers la spiree et l'attrapa, il lu le papier L.D.F – Vous régnez dans mon coeur.

Jacob sourit et regarda autour de lui, au loin il vue un bouquet de rose Veronique accroché à un arbre.

Il alla à l'arbre et sauta pour attraper le bouton qu'il lui tomba sur le visage, il prit les fleurs et vue le mot « L.D.F -je vous offre mon cœur.» Jacob s'assit en dessous de l'arbre, qui ça pouvait être, il n'avait même pas encore vue Enoch, il soupira triste, il aurait aimé que ça soit Enoch, mais l'amour qu'il lui portait étant à sens unique, il avait vue le regarde de Enoch sur Olive, et son cœur c'était brisé, il essuya rapidement ses yeux.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'herbe, il arrachait des brins d'herbe en pleurant légèrement, il vue des chaussures devant lui, il releva les yeux et s'essuya les yeux, c'était Enoch qui avait les mains derrière le dos «Qu'est ce que tu veux.» grogna Jacob avec rage, Enoch fut un peu déstabilisé et eu un mouvement de recule « rien..laisse tomber.» Enoch dans un mouvement de rage lança le bouquet de Jasmin, de chrysanthème des près, de trefles et de lavande aspic au visage de Jacob et tourna les talons vexé, il partit en courant ensuite, laissant Jacob seul le regard bloqué sur le bouquet.

Jacob attrapa le bouquet et regarda en premier le Jasmin « L.D.F: Je vous aimes.», il prit ensuite la chrysanthème «m'aimez vous?» il pleurait de nouveau, il attrape le trèfle « puis je espérer le bonheur?» et ce fut au tour de la lavande aspic « répondez moi.» Jacob se releva surprit, c'était Enoch alors? Il fallait qu'ils parlent maintenant, il attrapa toute les fleurs et rentra dans la maison, il alla dans le salon, et dit « est ce que l'entre d'eux vous à vue..

_ Il est monté au premier! Répond Olive les bras croisés de rage» Jacob hocha la tête et monta donc au premier, il alla dans le labo de Enoch « Enoch?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Jacob, je suis occupé.

_ Est ce qu'on peut...parler.

_ Pour me dire quoi, que je suis débile, et que je n'ai aucune chance, non merci ça ira.

_ Non..c'est adorable et pas débile..mais comment tu as appris le langage des fleurs.

_ ça a pas d'importance, j'ai appris ça pour rien.

_ Quoi, mais non ! Enfin je veux dire je trouve ça fantastique, mignon...beau, touchant.

_ Mais ridicule et ce n'est pas partagé.» Soupire Enoch en lâchant ses outils, il allait poursuivre sur sa lancé mais fut coupé par Jacob qui venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jacob recula un peu « c'est réciproque..enfin je veux dire..je t'aime.» il était rouge « Mais..je pensais que tu étais sur Olive.» il baissa les yeux, Enoch passa ses doigts sous le menton de Jacob « Jake, je ne suis pas sur Olive, je ne l'ai jamais été, Olive est comme ma petite sœur.» Jacob hocha la tête, Enoch sourit doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jacob, Jacob sourit et vient s'installer plus confortablement sur Enoch « Mais comment tu as appris ça?

_ J'ai demandé à Fiona.» Jacob sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse de Enoch « alors ça veux dire que… on est..ensemble?» Enoch sourit et dépose un baiser dans les cheveux de Jacob « Bien sur que oui, je t'aime.»


End file.
